


I Could Have Said No

by platinumpair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumpair/pseuds/platinumpair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji could have just been a universally acclaimed chef but he decides to take up an offer from a guy in a straw hat to join a suspicious team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have Said No

Sanji walked through halls of the Thousand Sunny clad in nothing but a pair of tighter than necessary shorts. His small pack was already placed into the male living quarters where the rest of his clothes were neatly folded. The little reindeer doctor had just finished giving him a physical and took 3 different vials of blood for testing. He wouldn't let Sanji go to “suit up” before lecturing him about his smoking habits.

“Where the hell am I supposed to go?” Sanji murmured to himself as he turned a left. Luckily, he came across Luffy, who was the captain of the ship. Luffy bounded towards him and took hold of his wrist. "Oi, where are we going?“

"To suit up. Didn’t anyone tell you?”

"I know that but-"

Sanji let himself be dragged down three corridors, up a set of stairs, and finally stopping at a rounded door. ”Identification please.” He watched Luffy, half expecting him to stick his eye up against the scanner on the door. All the kid did was take a thin card out of the waistband of his underwear and place it up against the scanner. ”Monkey D. Luffy. Approved.”

“Hurry through Sanji! We’ll get your card made later.” Sanji slipped in through the door before it closed and found himself face to face with the orange haired beauty that he’d met only a few hours prior.

“Nami-swan! You’re even more beautiful with the suit on! The color really brings out your eyes. Is it possible that your hair is even more luscious? I wouldn’t want to be on the opposite side of your gun.” Nami rolled her eyes and directed him towards the changing room.

He opened the curtain and cringed when he saw his own suit hanging on the wall. There was no way that he would be able to fit in that. It was a slate blue color with three bright red curved elements at his abdomen. And he almost slapped himself in the face when he saw that there were shoulder pads. ”You could have just said no.” Sanji murmured under his breath as he began pulling the suit on. First one leg, and then the other. To his surprise, the suit didn’t suffocate him but rather fit like a second skin. Although because of that he realized that the curve of his ass was much more prominent than he was used to.

He wondered how it was possible that they had the suit ready within less than the few hours that Luffy asked him to leave everything that he ever knew to become a "space pirate cook".

The curtain flew open as he continued to examine his appearance because whoever designed this suit didn’t want to leave anything to the imagination. It was Luffy standing already clad in his own suit. ”Is this even necessary? I look like an idio-” Nami rolled her eyes and went back to discussing their plan of action with Robin.

Sanji was cut off by a guy with a nose he’d only heard about in fairytales. ”You’ll see that this suit will allow for 100% flexibility which I know you’ll like since you’re a martial arts based fighter. It might look embarrassing at first since you’re new here and we haven’t gotten an opportunity to customize it your taste. Now if you don’t mind I need to get this sensor onto your neck.”

“This isn’t going to blow up on me, is it?” Sanji asked skeptically.

Usopp chuckled before answering, “Probably not. We just need it to collect data. Oh, and you're paired up with Zoro when we go off on missions.” Usopp patted him on the shoulder before walking off to where Luffy and Chopper were talking. Sanji found himself alone once again until he made eye contact with a man with three swords hanging from his waist. He slowly made his way over and stopped roughly a foot in front of him.

“So you’re Zoro?”

“Yeah. And you’re the dartbrow?” Sanji hadn’t register what had come out of Zoro’s mouth until the man started smirking. He aimed a kick towards his head only to be blocked by the blunt edge of a black sword. He was able to force him up against the wall to Zoro’s surprise.

“Hmm, I’ve got to give it to that kid. I think I’ll be able to get used to this. You better be able to keep up with me.” 

Adrenaline started to build up inside of him. He hadn’t felt this in years. Finally, they found someone who’d be able to keep up with him and wasn’t just all talk. The smirk on Zoro’s face quickly turned into a grin. Sanji’s ass really did look good in that suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing. I wrote this a couple of years ago. There are some minor edits from the tumblr version but it's fundamentally the same.


End file.
